The Warren Line
by ShannonLee26
Summary: When a mysterious Warren girl comes from the future to help Chris, the sisters are hesitant to trust her. Do they have good reason to?
1. The Leaders

AN: I'm really sorry about starting a new story, but you know how it is when you can't get an idea out of your head!

Chapter One: The Leaders

"Ms. Warren!" I turned my head at the shout of my maiden name. "The meeting starts in five minutes." I nodded, acknowledging the solider. Other than that, no response was given, but I headed to the meeting hall. I am one of the leaders of the Resistance. Chris was my only superior, but we are basically equals.

"Is everybody here?" I asked. The council was meeting to discuss Chris. He left a few months ago to the past, but nothing had changed. We were considering sending someone after him, as I know Wyatt already had. Bianca, I never liked the girl.

"Yes, Ms. Warren." The friends and family in the Resistance call me by my first name, but few other people to. It bothers me, but, as Chris already told me, respect was necessary for us to win any battles. I sat down in my spot at the head of the table. Chris's empty seat next to me hasn't been filled since he left. Also around the table are the last remaining Halliwells, Pandora and Persephone. The others are dead or on Wyatt's side. We've lost so many since Chris left. Henry Jr., Skye, and Mel have all been killed. Gracie was kidnapped. My mother, Catherine, also sits. Darryl Morris and his son, Danny, along with Alisa Pierce, my father, and the General with his assistants complete the circle. Only the General and his men call me Ms. Warren. To everybody else, it's Charlie.

"Hey, Mom and others. We need to discuss what we are going to do. Chris has been gone for months and nothing has changed. Wyatt has been getting closer to discovering us every day. Something needs to be done."

"We should send someone to the past." Pandora remarked.

"No. It's too dangerous. Only as a last resort." My mom always was the rational one.

"I agree with Mom. It's a good idea, but a risky one. Let's make the preparations just in case. If anything happens to me or the Resistance, or if another member of the council dies, we will send one person to the past."

"Who?" Persephone had been quiet to this point.

"You or your sister. You are the only Halliwells here."

"Char, you are a stronger witch. A Warren, which isn't as powerful as a Charmed One, but normally stronger than a Halliwell. When we were the power of nine, we were stronger, but you have more powers. Your great, to whatever degree, grandfather was the younger brother of Melinda Warren. The Warren line has had males on your side until you. You also inherited three of the five Warren powers. Telepathy, telekinesis, and pyrokinesis."

"I'm needed here."

"Charlotte Catherine Warren Halliwell! You have a responsibility to your troops. That responsibility is to stop Wyatt in anyway necessary." Damn, Mom was mad.

"I'll go! Geez! But only if we have to."

"Fine, but if you are alive and we send someone, you are going. Darryl can handle it here."

"Do you remember the spell, then? Since you are so smart, Persephone?" She nodded and shoved a piece of paper in my hand. Then she copied it and handed it to her twin. I was also handed a piece of chalk.

"So that's the plan. Meeting adjourned." I left and headed to my chambers. Two hours later, I heard some odd noises. It sounded like fighting. Damn! I ran to the cafeteria and saw Wyatt's army. They found us. Many were dead, but I know that the others had fled. Persephone was lying on the ground, in a pool of her own blood. Alisa had fallen as well. I watched as Pandora ran out of the door with my mother in tow. They orbed. I didn't wait to see if the others survived. I ran out into my room, where I drew the triquetra on the wall. Then, I said the words that Perse wrote down.

"_Hear these words _

_Hear the rhyme _

_Heed the hope within my mind _

_Send me back to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and time."_ The portal opened and I jumped through it. Chris and the sisters were standing there. God, I missed them. Chris looked, surprised to see me. The sisters looked confused.

"Christopher Perry! Get your stupid ass over here and hug your best friend!" I yelled at him. Luckily, he did as I commanded. "I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too, Charlie. But why are you here?"

"Explain later! Introduce me now, preferably before Piper blows me up."

"Sorry. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, this is Charlotte Warren, my best friend. She's from the future."

"And, I hate to cut this short, but there are some future things that Chris needs to know about, but you can't." He nodded and orbed us up to the Bridge.

"What's wrong?" He asked, when he noticed that I finally let my tears fall.

"They attacked. We lost Perse and Alisa. Dora and Mom managed to escape, but barely. I don't know how long it will last."

"How is everyone else?"

"We lost H.J. and Mel. He also kidnapped Gracie. Skye is gone too." He looked shocked when he learned of the death of his sister and cousins. He wrapped his arms around me as we mourned the death of our family. We sat like that for about an hour, when he spoke again.

"Best friend? I like to think I'm more than your best friend."

"Well, I figured, you and your 'future consequences' hadn't let them know you were Piper's son. So, consequently, I decided not to tell them that we are married."

"Smart, but I missed you." He replied as he kissed me. Mmm, it's been so long since I've kissed him. Ten minutes later, we straightened our clothes and fixed our hair. I also took my wedding ring off and put it on a chain around my neck. I grabbed my husband's hand and we orbed back to the manor. Unfortunately, you could still see the tear stains on both of our faces.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to tell him some things."

"It's alright. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you details, Chrissy will kill me, but someone close to us was killed."

"I'm sorry."

"We are used to it. We've lost so many people already."

"Chrissy?" Phoebe asked the question I was anxious for.

"It is what I call him to make him mad."

"Oh."

"Come on, C.C. Don't tell them anything else. You can tell them who you are. That's it. Just your bloodline."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, using my telekinesis to raise him into the air by his wrists. "Oops."

"CHARLOTTE CATHERINE WARREN! LET ME DOWN!"

"Geez, you don't have to get so mad!" I still refused to let him down. I was flung into the air.

"Damn it, Christopher!" Then I used my pyrokinesis to light him on fire. Not so it would burn him, but it still looked like it was.

"Oh my god!" Paige yelled.

"Christopher Perry! I know things about you that you would prefer others didn't. Let me down or I will let the fire burn you and my mouth run." He narrowed his eyes, but put me down anyway. I returned the favor and put the fire out.

"Now, was that so hard?" he glared.

"Are you two always like this?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you ever actually burn him?"

"No. I only had to do that five or six times. By twelve he learned to let me down." They looked confused. I'd wager that they'd never seen this side of Chris before. Only the neurotic side. The side that, since Wyatt took over and his family died, only I have seen.

"Alright, Charlotte, will you explain who you are now?"

"Well, for one, you can call me Charlie. Two, I'm a Warren. Melinda had a little brother, Charles. He had a son and so on. I'm the only girl in the past four hundred years. Charlotte, Melinda and Charles' mother, you met her once, had five powers in her family. Telekinesis, premonition, pyrokinesis, telepathy, and the ability to freeze. I have telekinesis and pyrokinesis, as I already demonstrated, along with telepathy. All of you have developed other powers over time, for example Phoebe's empathy. Or Prue's astral projection. Those are special powers that weren't genetic. You just received them. Apparently, there is some prophecy about the Warren girl, but I haven't seen it. Oh, and I got teleportation from my mom, who is also a witch."

"Wow."

"It's a lot to take in."

"Charlie, how long will you be here for?"

"Until Chris and I fix the future."

"Where are you staying?"

"She can stay with me at P3," Chris interjected.

"Are you sure? Won't it be kind of weird?"

"No. We have been best friends practically since we were born. Even my husband won't care. He knows we are just friends."

"You're married?"

"No, I just said I was. But I was lying." Sometimes use too much sarcasm.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Who are you married to? Do we know him?"

"Can't tell you. Adopting a favorite phrase of someone I know, it would cause future consequences."

"Whatever. I need to go. I have a meeting at Wyatt's preschool. Phoebe? Paige?"

"We'll meet you there." Piper nodded and picked up the one year old.

"I'll see you later." She walked out of the door with Wyatt, but not before turning around. "Oh, and, Chris, I want you gone when I get back. I'm still mad about that demon." He looked hurt. I made a mental note to talk to him later. He grabbed my hand and orbed me to his room.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"See them! God, I just miss them all so much! And it's hard to see them and know that when I go back to the future, they won't be there!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"I know, Char. But they might be there. We can't know that they won't. Wyatt killed Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe, along with all my cousins and Mel. They will still be there."

"But Piper…"

"Please don't!"

"Sorry. Now, I'm changing subjects. I haven't seen you in six months. Kiss me." I ordered.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." I glared, but let him kiss me anyway.

"Chris? Are you in here?"

"Is that Leo?" I whispered.

"Yeah." He replied, to both of us. I quickly reached to put my shirt back on.

"We are going to Magic School and thought we might need your help."

"Our help?"

"Chris, let's just go. Don't complain," I reprimanded him. He rolled his eyes, but grabbed my hand and orbed us to the manor.

"Someone fill us in." He said as soon as we arrived.

"The Headless Horseman was released at Magic School. We need to go there with Sigmund now, but watch your necks." Piper quickly filled us in. We all walked to the door, with Wyatt in Phoebe's arms.

"Wow, impressive." Paige remarked.

"How long is this hallway?"

"No one knows, it's endless." Sigmund answered Piper's question.

"Actually, it isn't. It's enchanted to take you back to the beginning when you get to the end."

"Charlotte!"

"Sorry. I'm not very good at keeping secrets. Not somewhat unimportant ones, at least."

"How do you know this, anyway?"

"We went here. Damn, I did it again."

"Let's go find Gideon."

"Did anybody else see that?"

"See what, Pheebs?"

"That wolf, it's following us."

"Not everyone sees the same things here, Phoebe. Only what they're meant to see." Sigmund added in response to the unasked question. We went and talked to Gideon. He sent us all off on our separate tasks. Paige went to teach a class. Piper, Leo, and Wyatt visited the preschool. Phoebe followed the wolf while Chris and I also went to teach a class. There were several young witches with telekinesis.

"Alright, kids, I'm Charlotte Warren and this is Chris Perry. We are here to help you with your powers. Chris, will you start?"

"What do I say?"

"I don't know! Figure something out!"

"Okay, how many of you can lift a pencil off the desk?" Four of the seven raised their hands.

"We are going to walk around and talk to each of you. Demonstrate what you can do." I went to a little girl, about six.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Abigail."

"That's a pretty name. Can you use you powers?" she shook her head.

"This is what you do. Look inside yourself, find your power center. You will know it when you find it." She did as I asked and closed her eyes in concentration. "Now, when you find it, concentrate it outwards, it doesn't matter where." A book fell off of her desk.

"Very good! Now, remember that feeling and try to knock your pencil off the desk. It's easier than lifting it. Wow, you are a quick learner." I commented when she got it. "Keep practicing. I'm going to move on." The rest of the class went by without any difficulties. Then we heard a siren. I followed Chris, running to the great hall. We arrived just in time to see Piper's head hit the floor. I saw Chris flinch. I grabbed his hand, hoping to offer some comfort. At least she wasn't dead. We headed back to the manor, Leo holding Piper's head.

"You know, I have this weird feeling that it's one of the kids in my class." Paige said.

"Then let's bring them here so they can't conjure the Horseman. Especially since we are now targets."

"Phoebe!"

"I'll get her." Leo volunteered.

"No. I don't want Wyatt to have two headless parents. Send Chris."

"So you don't care if I get decapitated?" He grumbled, but orbed anyway. I walked into the kitchen with Gideon, Leo, and Paige. They were discussing closing Magic School, but Paige convinced them to leave it open.

"Who did that? Hey, hey, ow…Paige!" I heard Piper yell from the conservatory. We ran in there, but she was gone. The kids were frozen.

"Frozen? How is this possible?" Paige asked.

"Piper?" I suggested.

"Not without hands. One of the kids had to have done it." Gideon concluded.

"They're all frozen." Leo reminded us. We all came to the same conclusion. Someone was faking it. Just then, Phoebe and Chris ran through the door.

"Where's Piper?"

"You're not going to like it. She's been kidnapped. But the good news is that it was one of them. We just don't know which one."

"I feel anger and a want for revenge. Do any of them hate the school?" Phoebe used her empathy.

"They're teenagers. They all hate the school."

"What about him?" She asked, walking to a boy.

"He's a telepath."

"Well, he's telepathing a whole lot of rage right now." He moved.

"Well, look who solved the case." He disappeared.

"Damn. He was an astral projection!" Leo yelled, exasperated.

It only took a few more hours to let the sisters get rid of the Horseman. Chris and I were just hanging out in our room at P3, when Phoebe walked in.

"Hey." She said.

"Are you here to kick us out?" Chris asked.

"Uh, no actually. I came here to ask Chris a question."

"What?"

"No lies, no games, no running away. Just the truth."

"Okay."

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?" He looked surprised, but I knew, to Phoebe, it looked like an emotionless mask.

_Tell her the truth._ I whispered in his mind. _She will find out eventually and she already knows._

"If I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." He finally replied. "Listen, Phoebe…"

"Aunt Phoebe."

"What?"

"I am your aunt and when we are alone you will address me as such."

"Fine. _Aunt_ Phoebe, you can't tell anyone."

"I won't and I'll help you get them back together, but we do it my way."

"Deal."

"Oh, and Charlie? Will you meet us for lunch tomorrow at the Manor? No boys allowed."

"I'll see you then."


	2. My Lips Are Sealed

AN: I'm skipping I Dream of Phoebe, but this chapter is The Courtship of Wyatt's Father and Hyde School Reunion.

Chapter 2: My Lips Are Sealed

Today was my lunch with the sisters. Ugh. They are probably going to want information from me. I quickly threw on my jeans. I left the tank top I slept in on, but threw Chris's jacket over it. I glanced over at him and he was awake, looking at me. I pecked his lips.

"Love ya." I said as I ran out the door. I didn't even give him a chance to say it back. I used my power of teleportation to get to the manor.

"Phoebe?"

"Charlie!" she yelled as she ran over to me and gave me a hug. I'm surprised she was so enthusiastic to see me. Although, I guess knowing I was her nephew's best friend helped.

"Come with me to the kitchen. Piper's making Fettuccine Alfredo for lunch."

"Hi, Piper. Paige! I know you guys want to ask me questions, so shoot."

"How long have you known Chris?"

"Since I was born. Our parents were friends. I don't even remember a time when he wasn't there for me."

"They say that, at one point in your lives, best friends will love each other. Have you ever loved him?"

"I've always loved Chris. I know you mean the romantic way, but yes, that way too. I was sixteen when I realized. I've loved him since."

"But you're married."

"When he met Bianca, I got sort of jealous. I mean, I loved him, was eighteen, and he was my first kiss. It was hard. So I started dating this guy. Before I knew what happened, we were married and I couldn't get out of it." Phoebe looked about to cry.

"What about Wyatt?"

"He was like my brother. I was an only child and we were close. But after the Event, he changed. Now, Chris and I lead the Resistance, it's a group of people fighting against him. When Chris left and we didn't hear from him, we made a deal that if anything else happened, we would send someone to the future. We had lost many, including some of Chris's family. My mom and Dora are the only two left. Well, Gracie was kidnapped, but we don't know if she is alive or not. The others are dead or on his side. Damn. Chris is going to kill me for telling you all that."

"Dora? Gracie?"

"Sorry, can't tell."

"What's the Event?"

"I can't. I can't tell you and I can't talk about it. It hurts too much. Don't mention it to Chris. It's harder on him than it is on me." I said, with tears running down my face.

"All right, honey. We won't ask any more questions." Paige hugged me this time.

"Thanks. Isn't Wyatt's birthday sometime soon?"

"Yeah. The party is tonight. You and Chris are welcome to come."

"I'll ask him."

"Did you bring clothes?"

"I barely had time to get here, let alone pack."

"Let's go shopping!"

"No."

"Yes! And I'm buying."

"Phoebe…"

"You aren't getting out of it."

"Fine."

"Yay! Call Chris and tell him we won't be available to demon hunt today." She handed me a phone.

"Hey, Chris."

"Can they hear me?"

"Nope."

"Good. I miss you."

"Ditto. Listen, I called for a reason. Phoebe is taking me shopping today. She says no demon hunts."

"They had you call me because they knew you could convince me, I'm guessing."

"Yep. And Wyatt's party is tonight. Can we go?"

"You know I can't deny you anything."

"I do."

"How much did you tell them?"

"Not much. I explained what the Resistance was, but not many details. Just that we were in charge and what we did. Oh and I explained our relationship."

"The story we made up?"

"Yeah. I gotta go. Phoebe is like glaring at me and jumping up and down."

"I love you."

"Back at ya. Bye, Chrissy."

"Bye, C.C." I growled, he laughed and we hung up.

"Let's go, let's go!" Phoebe said as she grabbed my hand, pulling me to the door. The other girls followed. We spent four hours shopping. Phoebe was crazy, running around, making me try on everything. I ended up with about twelve outfits and three dresses. One was for the party tonight.

"Hey, Char, do you have a wedding ring?" Paige asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I see it?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." I pulled my necklace out of my shirt and slipped my ring onto my finger.

"That's gorgeous! Your husband has amazing taste in jewelry."

"Thanks."

"Why was it around your neck?"

"The plan was to not tell you that I was married, but I'm terrible at secrets. So, when I let it slip, I just forgot about it and left it around my neck." She nodded and we orbed back to the house.

"Chris!" I yelled when I saw him and jumped into his arms.

"Whoa, Char."

"Sorry, but I've only been back for a day and I've missed my best friend."

"Stop with the mushy-gushy and come get dressed upstairs!" I smiled apologetically and followed Pheebs. She sat me down on Piper's bed. Phoebe curled my light blonde hair and put it half up. The dark eye makeup really made my dark green eyes pop. Then she handed me a pair of diamond studs and my dress. It was purple, floor length and flowed. The shoes we bought were strappy heeled sandals. Looking in the mirror, I grinned.

"Thanks, Pheebs! I look awesome!"

"You're welcome. I love makeovers. And keep that ring on." She was busy helping Paige into a purple strapless top, skirt, and purple flats. I don't think the purple theme was intentional. Piper was next and she looked great in black. Phoebe was wearing red and looked just as amazing as the rest of us. Finally, we were ready. We descended the stairs slowly.

"Champagne?" Chris asked with a grin.

_Are you trying to get me drunk so I'll have sex with you later? Not to mention, it's an aphrodisiac._

_I don't need you drunk, babe._

_Unfortunate, but true._ I used telepathy to prevent the sisters from catching us. Despite my teasing, I took a glass of champagne. And four chocolate strawberries.

After the party, we headed to the kitchen to clean up. Piper was getting rid of the remaining guests.

"We until midnight," Chris commented.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"I did the math. Actually, that's a lie. I had Charlie do the math."

"Are you sure you didn't miscalculate?"

"Positive."

"Champagne? Chocolate covered strawberries? Oysters? Aren't the kids a little young for the aphrodisiacs?" Piper asked, coming into the kitchen.

"They're aphrodisiacs? I didn't know that." Paige replied.

"Champagne, Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"Elders can't drink."

"When on Earth, do as the earthlings do." Paige logically stated. We heard a crash. Darklighter. He was gone before we could vanquish him. The sister's scryed, but somewhere along the way, we lost Piper and Leo. Chris contacted them, but lost them. And then we lost Chris. He faded away. We finally figured out how to get Piper and Leo back, but Leo was injured. We sent him up to Elderland as Chris reappeared.

"Yes! I'm back!" I hugged him.

_Don't ever leave me again, Christopher Perry Halliwell. I love you too much._

_I love you too, Charlotte Catherine Warren Halliwell. And I won't leave you. Great, Mom's pregnant. That means we have to deal with her being emotional and sick._

_Christopher! Be nice. And you were six when Mel was born!_

_Exactly, so I remember it._ I rolled my eyes and broke the psychic link.

Two hours later, we were back at the Manor after saying goodbye to Leo. We decided to talk to Piper and sat her down in the living room.

"Honey, we know what happened between you and Leo last night." Phoebe said gently.

"What?"

"Not because someone told us, but because of Chris." She corrected herself.

"Chris?"

"Piper, do me a favor and look at Chris." I interrupted.

"Why? I see him every day."

"Look at him. Notice the details, eye color, hair color, personality."

"You are pregnant, Piper." Paige spoke this time.

"I have another son?" Her last question was directed at Chris.

"Yeah."

"It makes sense, I guess. He has Prue's eyes. And looks a lot like me, now that I think about it. He's a witchlighter. And he is really stubborn, like only Halliwells are. What about you Char? Are you secretly one of our children too?" she hugged her little boy.

"I am who I said I was."

"Good."

"Do Phoebe and I have children?"

"Future consequences." Chris interjected with a smile. I know he misses his mom. And that it hurts him to see her every day. Hopefully, when we get back to the future, she will be there.


	3. Hyde School Reunion

~Three Months Later~

"What time is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Three o'clock."

"Damn. I have to get ready. The reunion is at five. Charlie, Paige, Piper come help. Chris, go away."

"I feel loved, Aunt Phoebe."

"You'll get over it." She dismissed him and brought us upstairs.

"What should I wear?" we didn't answer immediately, when Piper ran to the bathroom, hand over her mouth. I chased after my mother-in-law and held her hair as she vomited. The sight made me queasy. I threw up in the sink.

"Christopher!" Piper yelled. He orbed in.

"Yes?"

"I was never this sick with Wyatt! I blame you!"

"Sorry, Piper. Whoa, Char, are you okay?"

"Fine. My stomach has been kind of weak lately. Seeing Piper just made me lose it." He pulled me into his arms.

"I'm fine, Chris. Now, go back downstairs. I'll handle your mom." He kissed my forehead.

_I love you! _I projected into his mind.

_Love you too, Char._ He orbed out.

"He hates me." She said meekly.

"He doesn't hate you. He could never hate you, you guys have always been close. He's just trying to protect himself."

"From what?"

"I can't tell you. It would change the future, and it's not mine to tell." She nodded, but I could tell she wasn't happy with my answer.

"Come on. Let's go help Phoebe." I grabbed her hand as we walked back into the bedroom.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Charlie threw up when I did." I let go of her and walked into the closet. Piper went downstairs.

"What about this?" She said wearing a red dress, patent heels, and a flowery necklace.

"It's perfect." Paige commented. She picked up the yearbook. Phoebe stood next to her, looking over the yearbook.

"Charlie! Paige! Phoebe! Who wants cookies?" I teleported downstairs.

"I do! I do!" She laughed and handed me a chocolate chip cookie. I put the yummy gooey goodness into my mouth and moaned.

"Gosh, Piper, you make the yummiest cookies."

"Chris! Your mom has cookies!" He orbed in behind me and stole mine.

"I hate you, Christopher Perry Halliwell."

"Love you too, Charlotte Catherine Warren…" I could sense he was going to accidently spill my last name, so I covered his mouth with my hand. Piper handed me another cookie, smiling.

"You know, Chris, we rarely see you like this."

"In the future, it's hard and we lose people all the time. Only Charlie and a few other people see me as more than their leader."

"It's true. They even call him Mr. Halliwell." Phoebe and Paige ran down the stairs.

"Bye!" Phoebe yelled as she ran out the door, cookie in hand. As she left, Victor came in through the door.

"Hey, honey!"

"Grandpa!" Chris called. I went and hugged the man that practically raised my husband.

"Piper, honey, who are these people?"

"Well, the guy who called you Grandpa, is your grandson Chris. The one who hugged you is his friend Charlotte, or Charlie."

"Grandson? Piper, is there something one of you needs to tell me?"

"I'm three months pregnant. Chris and Char came from the future to save Wyatt."

"Wyatt?"

"One of you explain while I throw up." She yelled running up the stairs. I followed again, but really shouldn't have. I puked. Again.

"I really need to stop chasing after you."

"Honey, I don't think you really feel well. You might be sick. Go lay down. You can use my room."

"I think I'm going to head back to the club."

"Fine, but have Chris orb you." I nodded and walked back downstairs.

"Chrissy, will you orb me to the club? I'm going to go lay down. I haven't been feeling good."

"Did you throw up again?" I nodded. "Stop following Piper." I agreed and let him orb me to P3.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't know. It's weird. It kind of comes and goes. Usually I only throw up when I'm around something nasty, but I almost always feel nauseous."

"You don't think…"

"What?"

"You don't think you could be pregnant, do you?"

"I never really thought about it. Now, that I think about it, I am late." His eyes widened.

"I'm not sure. I'll go the doctor tomorrow and get a blood test."

"Sleep. I'll go with you tomorrow. We can use magic to get identities and new looks so no one will recognize us." He kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Charlie. I'm going to dinner with Grandpa. I'll see you later." He disappeared in a shower of orbs. I decided to do as he asked and sleep. I didn't wake up until Chris got home around midnight.

"Shh…Char, go back to sleep." He got into bed and wrapped his arms around me before we succumbed to sleep.

"Charlie, wake up."

"Unh!"

"Charlotte Catherine Warren Halliwell! Wake up, now!"

"I don't wanna."

"Hon, your appointment is in an hour and we have spells to cast."

"Fine! I'll get up!" I threw on some clothes and grabbed a piece of paper and started writing the spell.

"_To protect the future_

_The secret must be kept_

_Give us new identities_

_And hide us from those who can't know" _

Chris and I said it together. I glanced in the mirror. I was a redhead. I don't know that I like this. Chris looked similar, but not like Chris. There was a stack of papers on the bed. I picked up a driver's license.

"Let's go, Catherine!" I rolled my eyes, but took his hand. We orbed to the parking garage at the hospital.

"Hi, we are here for an appointment. Catherine Warren."

"Alright, go sit down, someone will be with you in a minute."

"Ms. Warren, room four." It took ten minutes for the doctor to come in and he just took a sample of my blood for testing.

"You are definitely pregnant. About one month along. I'm pegging the due date at about February 12. Just eat healthy, drink milk, and get lots of rest. Come back in five weeks for your next appointment, but if you have a lot of morning sickness, call."

"Thanks." We left.

"What are we going to do?"

"Char, we will just hide it. We can cast a spell when the time comes and wait. Hopefully, we won't have to tell them." We orbed home. "Let's counteract the spell.

_We were changed_

_But no longer must hide_

_Return our faces_

_And keep our aliases."_


	4. Doctors, Spiders, and More Doctors

Chapter Four: Doctors, Spiders, and More Doctors

"Chris! My appointment is in an hour. We need to get dressed." I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a teal tank top. Teal flip flops completed the look.

"Uh, Chris? Can you come here?"

"Sure, Char. What's wrong?" I gestured to my slightly rounded stomach.

"My pants are getting too tight." He grinned.

"We can go shopping for more clothes after the appointment. Then, we need to write that spell. If your shirt is tight enough, you can tell that you've gained weight. The girls aren't stupid. They'll figure it out."

"Well, I am four months along. The baby's bound to grow some time."

"Let's go." Chris grabbed my hand and orbed us to the alley behind the hospital. We walked inside and sat down in the waiting room after checking in. Ten minutes later, a blonde, about thirty, sat next to me. She was around six months along. Maybe seven.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months. You?"

"Six. I'm Catherine." Holy frick, this was my mother.

"I'm Charlotte and this is my husband Chris. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Listen, I know what you and your husband are."

"Are you witches too?"

"Yes. Listen, don't go to the hospital for the birth. Phoebe and Paige Halliwell will be excellent midwifes for such a magical little girl. It will be bad if she is born in the hospital."

"How do you know?"

"We are from the future. That's all I can tell you."

"The Charmed Ones?"

"Yes. Piper is pregnant, so she won't be able to help, but ask the others."

"Charlotte Williams?" The nurse called.

"Don't tell them that I'm pregnant or where you met me. They also don't know that we are married. Future consequences, but here's their address. I'll see you again, Catherine." My mom looked shocked. The doctor did the basic tests and said everything was normal.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Sure."

"It's a girl. A perfectly healthy girl."

"Thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me. She's your little girl. How's the morning sickness?"

"Okay. I'm still slightly queasy, but it's getting better."

"That's good. On average, it usually lasts for two weeks to a month longer. You can go home now. Come back in another four to five weeks."

"Bye!"

"Ready to go shopping?" I yelled. He groaned.

"Yes, I may hate shopping, but I said I'd go with you." I grinned evilly and grabbed his hand. We walked outside and into a shop on the street that sold maternity clothes.

"Hello. How can I help you?" the lady that worked there asked.

"Well, my pants are getting too tight, but I don't know what to get."

"Come with me. I'll help you find something."

"Stay here, Chris."

"Okay, so how far along are you?"

"Seventeen weeks."

"You look to be about a four normally, am I correct?"

"You are." She walked over to a shelf and grabbed some pants.

"Try these. I'll look at them and let you know." I did as she asked and pulled on the jeans. They fit, with some extra room to grow in.

"These work. I'll grab shorts and skirts in the same size. Go grab some shirts that you like, I'd say a medium." I grabbed several shirts in the aforementioned size and tried them on. She came back and handed me the items she went to get, along with several larger shirts, for up to six months.

"Now, dresses!" We went and grabbed several dresses that were baggy enough for up to seven months, but tight enough, that I could wear them now, or even under the spell. I bought the items, thanked the lady, and collected my husband.

"Piper has an appointment today. Do you want to go meet them, since we are already here?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked over after orbing the presents home.

"Hey."

"Chris. Something wrong?"

"No. We just wanted to know how the appointment went."

"Well, you'll be happy to know you're a boy!" She said to Chris, handing me the sonogram picture.

"Dang, I was betting for girl."

"Very funny, Char." He laughed.

"I thought it was funny."

"You know you'd be mad if I was a girl."

"Nah, then I could have girly conversations with you. About tampons, and makeup, and boys." He made a face.

_Not that I currently need those tampons, right? And I have the boy._

_I think I would know that, don't you? After all, I _am_ the one that knocked you up._

_Well…_

_Funny._

_You know you love me._

_I do._

_Piper's staring._ I answered, breaking the mind link.

"You know, I really hate those private conversations you always seem to be having."

"We know. That's why we do it." Just then, a woman dropped in from the ceiling and scratched Chris's neck before turning into a spider and escaping.

"Ah!"

"Chris, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Can we go back to the house now? I don't feel too good." I asked as I began to feel queasy.

_Char? Are you okay?_

_I'll be fine. Just a few more weeks. I'm worried about you._

_Don't worry, babe. I'm fine. That kind of stress isn't good for the baby._

"Are you alright, Charlie?"

"I'm fine. Just slightly queasy."

"Okay, we'll head back to the Manor. You can lay on the couch when we get there." I agreed and we orbed/teleported there. Chris sat on the couch and I put my head on his lap. Phoebe, who was already there, looked at me kind of funny, but didn't say a thing. As a telepath, I could feel her empathy power being used on me and could sense danger.

_Phoebe, please, don't say anything. You can ask any questions later, but not in front of your sisters. Future consequences._

_Okay, but you have to explain later. You are acting sort of like Piper, emotional, sick, you've gained weight, oh my. You're pregnant._

_Phoebe! Not now. I'll tell you everything later!_

_Deal. _I cut off the mind connection with Phoebe and linked with Chris.

_Phoebe knows. Empath. I promised to tell her later._ He nodded.

"Chris! What happened?" Phoebe asked when she saw the cut on his neck.

"Demon. It turned into a spider."

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like there's something wrong? Sorry. Charlie already asked me that several times and Piper asked too." He added at her hurt face.

"Piper, go lay down. You don't look too good. Paige, check out the book. Chris, will you make the potion? I want to talk to Charlie."

"Not here, Phoebe. Why don't we go get coffee? For you, of course. I think coffee is nasty."

"I'm game. I'll drive." We sat down with my hot chocolate and her coffee and she immediately started talking.

"You are pregnant." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I replied, sheepishly.

"How far along?"

"Seventeen weeks."

"But that's four months. You've been here for seven."

"I didn't tell you guys my real name. It's Charlotte Catherine Warren Halliwell."

"Oh my, you're married to Chris! Why didn't you tell us?"

"It would've given away too much about the future."

"I understand. Can you feel the baby move yet?"

"I can. Chris can't. You want to feel the bump?"

"Of course!" I grabbed Phoebe's hand and ran it over my slight bump. Her eyes lit up.

"I'm going to be a great aunt!"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone."

"Why?" She pouted.

"The future!"

"How are you going to hide it?"

"We'll cast a spell."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. And you can come see us whenever we take it off if you want."

"Yay!" She scribbled on a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to me. I folded it and put it in my pocket. We were just chatting when Paige called.

"We need to get home. Now!"

"Do you want me to teleport us there? We can come back for the car later." She nodded and we were in the Manor.

"Where's Chris?" I asked.

"In the basement."

"What happened?"I inquired, seeing Piper in a cocoon on the wall.

"The demon showed up and did that to Piper. We were so close to vanquishing her, when Chris knocked the potion out of my hand. Then she left. I think Chris was possessed by the demon."

"Oh my god! Is he alright?"

"He's fine, honey." I was visibly relieved.

"We need to call Leo."

"No, Phoebe. Chris won't like it and neither will Piper."

"Why does Chris hate Leo so much?"

"I can't tell you."

"Future consequences?"

"Future issues."

"Ah. Well, we don't have a choice. We need to get Piper out and Chris turned back."

"I'll check the Book." I said, leaving the room. I knew they still wanted to call Leo and I also knew it would help so I would let them, but I wouldn't own up to helping them. The book told us that if we killed the spider, Piper would be released and there was a potion for Chris.

"Phoebe! I found it!"

"Okay, honey. What do we need to do?"

"I'll make a potion for Chris, but we need to vanquish the demon to help Piper."

"Alright."

"You called Leo, didn't you?"

"Sorry, hon."

"I'm not mad. You did what you thought you needed to. But don't expect me to get along with him. I know how he was with Chris. It was painful for me to watch."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go make the potion." Before I could though, Paige called up the stairs.

"Phoebe! Charlie!" I grabbed Phoebe's hand and transported downstairs. Crap, Chris escaped. By the time he orbed out with Piper, all four of us were stuck to the wall or floor.

"Damn it, Christopher." I whispered. They tried orbing and spells, but couldn't get out. Finally, my temper got the best of me and I burnt my way out of the webs. I helped the others and went to make the potion.

"Charlie? Why do I get the feeling you are mad at me?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Um…hello! You got one of my friends pregnant and left before she knew! Not only that but you are my best friends' father and a terrible one at that!" I practically screamed at him.

"Piper's pregnant?"

"Damn."

"Why are you so emotional anyway? You aren't the one who's pregnant?" I sensed Phoebe was listening when I heard her thoughts.

_He doesn't know anything! Haha on Leo!_

_Phoebe! Must you be so immature?_

_Duh! It's my job as the fun aunt._

Suddenly, Leo stopped his rant.

"You are pregnant, aren't you? You look a little bigger and have been sort of emotional. Plus it explains a lot. You're married to Chris."

"Leo, if you tell anyone, I swear…"

"I won't, I promise."

"And your promises mean oh so much to me. They mean even more to Chris." I said sarcastically.

"Can I at least…?" He asked, gesturing my stomach.

"No! I don't trust you, Leo. I saw what you did to Chris. I don't even care that she's your granddaughter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go save my husband. And only Phoebe knows about the marriage and baby. Stupid empaths."

_I heard that!_

_You were supposed to!_

_Very funny._

_I know. I'm a funny person!_

"Tell anyone else, and I'll let Chris blow you up!" I finished. I went to find Phoebe and Paige and we orbed to where the demon was. She was soon vanquished and Piper was let go, but we couldn't get to Chris. He and Leo were trapped in the cave and the web wasn't letting us in.

"Ow. He just kicked me."

"What if he's trying to tell us something?" Phoebe asked.

"Give me the antidote!" Piper yelled.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"If whatever happens to baby Chris happens to big Chris, and I inoculate baby Chris, then it will do the same to big Chris." Oh. I handed it over and she gulped it down. Suddenly the webs disappear, and I run in to find Chris punching Leo. I ran over to them. I couldn't risk talking out loud.

_Chris, honey, calm down. It's all right. Piper's safe and everything will be fine. Just stop hitting Leo. I hate him just as much as you do, but let Piper handle it. He's her husband._

_Bridge?_

_I'll meet you there._ He orbed out.

"I'll get him." I told them before teleporting to the bridge.

"Are you okay, Chris?"

"I'm fine." He said, pulling me into his arms.

"I told Phoebe most of it. Not details, just that we were married and going to have a baby."

"How did she react?"

"She's excited. And wants us to keep her informed. She even wrote the spell for us. Leo also knows. I yelled at him and he figured it out. So, I yelled at him more."

"That's not good."

"I told him, if he told anyone, I would let you blow him up." He grinned and placed his hand on my stomach. Leo orbed in.

"Can I help you?" I practically snarled.

"I need to talk to Chris."

"I'm not leaving, Leo."

"Fine. Chris, why do you hate me so much?"

"You were never there! You were there for Mom, for Wyatt, for half the world, but never for me. You didn't have the time."

"Maybe you came back to the past, not only to save your brother, but to save us too."

"I doubt it," Chris said and orbed us back to P3.

"Should we do the spell?"

"Sure." He said, grabbing my hand.

"_Unless you're told,_

_You will not see_

_The secret that these two hold_

_Hide it from those that we decide_

_To protect by keeping it aside."_

"Kind of rhymie for Phoebe, don't you think?" I asked with a smile. Looking down, I didn't look different, but when I glanced in the mirror, I saw that I looked no different than I did before I was pregnant.

"You know, Chris, now that we have the first one out of the way, I think we should practice for the second kid." I pulled him in for a kiss.

"I think you are right, my dear." He replied, as he pushed me back onto our bed.


	5. It's A Bad, Bad World

Chapter 5: Surprises

"Charlotte!" I heard Piper yell. The sisters cast a spell, so that when they need me, I can hear them call my name. I transported.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you. Says her name is Catherine." Damn! I forgot to tell the girls about Mom.

"Sorry, Piper. I met her when Chris and I went to check on you. We accidently went early and you weren't done yet. I knew she was a witch and told her to come here."

"Why us?"

"She's a witch and I know that something bad will happen if the baby is born in the hospital. I know the kid and it will be really bad."

"What happens?"

"I can't tell you. Just trust me."

"I do. Now, let's go talk to her." We walked into the living room where Phoebe was talking to my mother. And father!

"Hello, Catherine! Good to see you again! How's your baby girl?"

"She's good." I felt my father probing at my mind. Telepathy was his power and he taught me how to feel an invasion. I heard him gasp. Damn, Chris is going to kill me.

"Chris?" Charles Warren asked with a shocked look on his face.

"My best friend."

"You…" I sensed danger, but I can't tell him.

"Please, Daddy, don't." Eh, he knew anyway.

"So, it's true? What I felt in your mind?"

"Yes. My name is Charlotte Catherine Warren." Mom gasped.

"So that's how you knew!"

"Yes. I am your daughter, from the future."

"Charlotte!" Paige said.

"Yes, Auntie Paige?" I didn't mean to call her that. It just slipped out.

"Honey, won't Chris be mad?"

"Probably."

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he's sleeping at P3."

"Chris!" she called. A few minutes later, he still hadn't come.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL! GET YOUR STUPID ASS TO THE MANOR!" I yelled.

"Geez, Charlie." He said as he orbed in.

"Well, sorry, but I didn't want to wait for you and I needed to introduce everybody."

"Whatever."

"Mom, Dad, these are the Halliwell sisters. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Girls, these are Charles and Catherine Warren. Oh, and this is Chris. He is Piper's son from the future."

"Charlotte!" Chris hissed.

"What? They already know. Daddy's a telepath." I decided it was time to explain to Mom.

_Mommy, you can't tell them where you met me. Come to dinner with Phoebe, Chris, and I. I'll explain then. Don't reply out loud. Just think it._

_Alright, honey. When and where?_

_It doesn't matter. Just pick a time and say you want some Mother-daughter bonding. I'll have Chris and Phoebe sneak away. You can say the time out loud._

"Charlotte, do you want to go out tonight? For some bonding time?"

"Sure, Mom."

"Will you meet me at 5:00? I'll call you with the location. I haven't decided yet."

_Phoebe will you come with us? You can help explain. She knows._

_I'll drive you._

"How about Phoebe comes and picks us up? I know, you can drive, but you are almost nine months pregnant and I can't legally drive in this time. If that's okay with you, Phoebe."

"It's fine. I have to go out tonight anyway."

-Seven hours later-

Phoebe, Chris, Mom, and I were sitting at a table, in some random restaurant that doesn't exist in twenty-some years, discussing things. I had undone the spell with Chris so she could see the bump.

"You are telling me that my baby girl, who isn't even born yet, is going to have her own baby?"

"Yeah. A little girl."

"It's a girl?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Yes! Oh," I said as the baby kicked me before grabbing Chris's hand and putting it on my stomach. His eyes lit up. "She kicked me," I explained. Phoebe and Mom reached their greedy hands over and felt too.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Charlotte Catherine Warren Halliwell! Don't you dare tell them anything else."

"Fine, loser."

"Charlotte! Don't call your husband names," Mom admonished me.

"Sorry, Mom, but he started it."

"How?"

"He always does. It's always his fault."

"You haven't even seen them fight yet." Phoebe commented.

"Fight?"

"Nothing serious. She lit him on fire."

"He flung me into the air!"

"You flung me into the air first!"

"You called me C.C.! You know how much I hate that!"

"Get over yourself, Charlotte."

"Shut up, Chrissy." He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you really want to go there?"

"No," I said, leaning over to peck his lips.

"Aww…you two are so adorable!" Phoebe said.

"Alright, I'm tired and I need to go say goodnight to Piper and my Dad. I think they wanted to discuss the whole children from the future thing."

"Okay, let's head home." We all went back to the Manor to find Piper in the kitchen collecting cookies and my dad sitting at the table.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"Hi, honey." Piper replied. Then, suddenly, demons burst in. I prepared to use my powers.

_Stop! _I commanded._ Now, vanquish each other. _I used my mind control powers. Then, I collapsed. Chris caught me.

"Are you alright, Charlie? You need to stop doing that." I heard him say.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard my Mom ask, worry evident in her voice.

"She used too much magic. Her telepathy can be turned to mind control. She used it to vanquish the demons, but it is draining."

"I'm fine, Chris. Just a little tired. Can we go back to the club?"

"Sure."

"Night, everybody!" I said as Chris orbed me to P3, still in his arms.

"We need to leave tomorrow, Char. The sisters are looking at a spell and my birthday is in two days."

"Aww…I'll be sad to go."

"We already saved Wy."

"I know, but I'll miss your mom and aunts."

"I will too, Char." Was the last thing he said before we went to dreamland.

"Charlie! Christopher!" was what woke us up the next morning. He grabbed me and orbed us to the manor.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We found a way to get you home. There is a potion."

"Alright. When do we leave?"

"Half-hour? Leo is going with you."

"Alright! But I fully expect you to keep all of my clothes."

"Deal!"

"Oh, and one more thing. Chris and I have journals of everything that we want you to give to future us. Don't read them until after we do. I don't want to worry you, but future me will probably decide to let you read them. You can just collect everything from the club and put it in a box or something."

"Okay, are you ready now?"

"Can I say goodbye to Mom and Dad?"

"They're at the manor. I can call them."

"Thanks, Piper."

"Charlotte, honey, what's going on?" My mom asked as she came into the room.

"We're leaving."

"So soon?"

"Mom, it's almost our birthdays."

"Alright, bye! I'll see you soon, honey." She said as she hugged me goodbye. _Take care of that granddaughter of mine._

_I will, Mama._

_Still not telling me the name?_

_Nope! Chrissy would kill me._

"Bye, Mom!" I said as Chris and I went through the portal with Leo. And into another, strange world. It wasn't home, it wasn't even the Wyatt home. Are those the sisters? They look different. Their clothes and attitudes are darker. Where's Piper?

We soon found out that we were in a parallel universe and all about Gideon being the evil person. Then we discovered that Phoebe and Paige had followed and Piper was in labor. Chris and Leo went back to the manor and I headed to the hospital with the girls. Chris was in trouble. The police were after him for things that the other Chris did while he was here. Paige suddenly went to help him and called my name a few minutes after we got the world back to normal. When we got back, it was weird. Too good.

"What?" I asked as I transported in.

"It's Chris. Go to Piper's room." She said solemnly.

"Chris!" I said as I walked into the room and saw him injured. Leo was with him and Chris had a giant stab mark in his stomach.

"Leo! Why can't you heal him?"

"I don't know!"

"Charlie." Chris croaked out. I ran to the bed.

"Yes?"

"Can we remove the spell?" I nodded.

"_Magic comes and secrets rise_

_To hide the child_

_From unknowing eyes_

_Magic flows where secrets dwell_

_Show the hidden Halliwell." _My stomach popped out; luckily I wore a maternity dress today. A blue one. Chris put his hand on the bump.

"I love you, Charlie. Take care of her."

"No! Chris! You can't leave us!" I yelled as tears ran down my face.

"I'm sorry, Char." That was the last thing he said to me before his body disappeared.

"Charlie?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"What?" I snapped.

"We need to cast something so the cops think he's dead." I quickly cast a spell with Paige and ran out to meet the cops. Darryl took in my tear stained face and was confused. I projected into the others' minds.

_You guys shot him. You saw him die. Nothing abnormal happened here._

"I'm sorry, Charlotte." Darryl whispered.

"Save it! You killed my husband! I can't do it without him!"

"Do what?" I heard Paige ask behind me, as she walked into the room. I turned to face her.

"You and Chris are having a baby." She said.

"Yes."

"Oh, my god!"

"I can't take this anymore. Leo, tell Piper. I'm going to see my parents." I transported to their door before ringing the doorbell.

"Charlotte, honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked. "Why is your stomach showing?"

"Chris…"

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"He's dead." I whispered.

"Oh, honey!" Mom said as she took me into her arms.

"I may be young at heart, but I know what I'm saying. I can't do it without him, Mom. It hurts."

"I know, baby." We sat down, on our pregnant bodies, standing for long wasn't good. Some being came into the room.

"Charlotte Warren Halliwell." She said.

"Who are you?"

"I know you've experienced a loss, but there is no need to be rude."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm an Angel of Destiny. I've come to talk to you about your future."

"Is it better?"

"Much better, actually. We are going to send you back there. Actually, you will seize to exist. We are going to basically make it so you don't remember anything. But you will eventually get pieces of it."

"What about Chris?"

"I can't guarantee anything, but he will not need to come to the past. So he will not be killed by Gideon." To say I was relieved would be an understatement.

"What about the baby?"

"She is still destined to be."

"I'll do it. But can I say goodbye to the sisters? And finish my diary entry to explain what happens to future me?"

"Yes. You have one hour." I did the aforementioned tasks and knew I would miss the sisters, but I would see them again. They were all upset about the baby not coming for another twenty-three or so years. I wasn't here and baby me wasn't born yet, but I knew Mom and Dad, with the sisters would take care of Chris and I.

AN: By the way, check out my Polyvore account under the same name! I have pictures for this story!

Story updates:

Heroes- I haven't even started redoing it yet. I will soon though.

Sequel to Heroes- My computer restarted and I lost what I had. Twice. Now, I've lost my inspiration. I'll get to it eventually.

Return- I'm thinking about deleting it. I have no ideas and I just can't do it anymore.

Unexpected Occurrences- was recently updated, so don't expect it too soon. I will get to it.

Changes to the Storyline- I'm stuck on this one too, but I'm going to try to complete it.

My Queen- Also stuck on this one. It's just too hard, but I'm trying. I just don't have much time. I write as the inspiration hits me.

Battles of Love- I have an idea for the next chapter and it's probably what I'm going to update next.

Unlikely Pair- Probably deleting this one too. I'll try to make it at least a one-shot first.

Next week is Spring Break, so I won't be here Sunday through Wednesday. But I will try to get more done after that.

Oh, and I'm making a sequel to this! About the new future.


End file.
